Owners of pickup truck style motor vehicles often desire to provide a cover over the bed or cargo area of their pickup truck in order to conceal the cargo from view or protect it from weather. Accordingly, many different designs of tonneau covers and toppers are presently available. Many of the prior tonneau covers and toppers provide desired aesthetics when attached to a pickup truck. A drawback, however, is that they often do not look like a natural extension of the vehicle. Furthermore, they can be difficult to remove when it is necessary to load a large item in the cargo area. Another popular accessory for pickup trucks is a cab extension, sometimes called a cab fairing. This accessory generally provides the pickup truck with the appearance that the cab extends farther rearwardly than it actually does.
Devices have been designed which incorporate some of the features of tonneau covers and cab extensions. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,954,296 to Patnode; 4,061,394 to Vodin; Des. U.S. Pat. No. 281,487 to Chapman; Des. U.S. Pat. No. 324,195 to Ueno; and Des. U.S. Pat. No. 323,479 to Akashi et al.